


Have We Met Before?

by gamzizzle



Series: Soulmates Forever. Right? [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamzizzle/pseuds/gamzizzle
Summary: We all know Karl meets a certain someone at a masquerade...someone that seems so familar to him. James is captivated by Karl, feeling almost as if he fell in love in seconds. Karl and James have their small chats and dances during this fine event, but maybe some alone time would be nice.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Soulmates Forever. Right? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186601
Kudos: 25





	Have We Met Before?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little oneshot of the Masquerade but basically more James and Karl interactions because I wanted to. This is also me trying to get more writing motivation for my main fic I'm writing. Also if you haven't watched the Tales episode this is based on, you should before reading this because some things go unexplained due to the fact I don't feel like rewriting everything from the episode haha. This story ties into my main fic, "Soulmates Forever. Right?"

Karl walked into the mansion, it was stunning and huge. Of course, he was greeted by a skeptical man, of course, he found his way out of that one. Sir Billiam was thrilled to be speaking to him. They waited for the rest of the guests, after what felt like ages, they all arrived…even an uninvited one. Oh well. Sir Billiam greeted them just as Karl did, one stuck out in particular. His name was James. Why did he look so familiar? Karl shook the thought out of his head going over to approach him. 

“Hi, you’re looking very nice tonight. I love your- clearly built body.” Karl said giggling softly and blushing, this made James smile, “Oh- why thank you.” He reached his hand out to grab Karl’s kissing it softly, “And who might you be?” James raised an eyebrow looking at the masked fellow. “I’m Karl, you’re James correct?” he asked, already feeling flustered. 

“Yes, that’s me. Might I dare say it, but your eyes look gorgeous..” James said staring into the beautiful gray-blue of Karl’s eyes. They were both lost in one another. A small clap was heard from Sir Billiam which caused both of them to look over, Karl mumbled a small thank you. “I think it’s time we step into the ballroom for some dancing and drinks.” he announced as the small crowd of people followed, Karl and James being the last two. 

They walked in and almost on cue music began to play, it sounded wonderful, yes it was coming from a record player because Sir Billiam said, “I don’t have time to wait for some musicians to play only to get tired out, waste of money.” Once everyone became more comfortable, some began to dance. James looked at Karl, “May I have this dance?” the other males place was flushed with red, “Yeah, I’m just not a very great dancer.” he said as James pulled him close to his body, putting his hands around Karl's waist. “That’s alright, I can teach you gorgeous..” he said before speaking up again, “Place your arms around my neck, on my shoulders, or waist. Whichever is more comfortable for you.” Karl wrapped his arms around James’ neck, he was a little taller which was funny to him. 

James began showing Karl the steps, and soon he was a natural. They flowed to the beat of the song, smiling at one another the entire time. The song came to a close, and they walked to the bar, both received wine. “I wasn’t expecting for you to be that good, you’re amazing.” James said, taking a sip of his wine. “Really? You think so?” Karl asked following James in drinking. 

“Yes, I’ve never seen anyone as graceful as you, let alone beautiful like you.” James continued to flirt, Karl’s face was so red, his pale skin really didn’t let him hide it. “Jeez, when are you going to quit with the compliments?” he asked, covering his face with a hand. “Never, you’re too good looking to just stop.” James drank more from his wine, as did Karl. A little chit chat later and the two were almost done with two glasses. Soon an idea popped into James’ head. “Karl, I’ll be right back.” he said now leaving his almost empty wine glass with Karl on the bar table.

James made his way to Sir Billiam who was just surveying everything right now. “Ah James, hello, is there something you need?” he asked. Sir Billiam mostly only treated James with respect because of his wealth, this was taken as some advantage. “I was wondering if I am allowed to go lie down in one of the guest rooms, I’m getting a bit exhausted.” he was lying a little bit. “Of course, of course. You already know the place well, I’m sure neither I nor my butler need to show you, correct?” James nodded, “I was also wondering if Karl could come stay with me as well.” he was nearly cut off, “No need to ask, you’re both free to stay in any room- well the ones that aren’t prohibited. Ah yes, rich people privileges. “Great, thank you so much.” They said their farewells and James made his way back to Karl who had a curious look on his face.

“Hey.” James said once he came back. “Heh, what was that about?” Karl asked, taking another sip from his glass. “You’ll find out soon.” James replied with a soft smile, “Let’s get some more wine, and then I’ll show you.” he suggested, which they both did. The two males walked through the hallways, of course both a little drunk now, but it didn’t seem to be too much of a problem. “So when can I find out what you needed to talk to Sir Billiam about?” he huffed taking another sip of wine, they probably both should stop after this glass. “One moment, you’ll find out soon.” James said leading Karl to a room, this wasn’t one he was shown in the tour, there were too many rooms to show. 

They stepped into the room, the place had gold accents on a couple of things with small gold statues as well. The curtains were closed, but James turned on some lamps in there. “Here we are, this is the room I stay in when my family and Sir Billiam’s would meet up and stay here for more than one day for business affairs.” he mentioned as he unbuttoned his shirt a bit more. “Feels good to not have to look presentable- uh sorry, you don’t mind right? I get so sick of these shirts sometimes.” James said embarrassed. “Nope, don’t mind at all!” Karl chirped happily. He sat down on the bed drinking more wine before putting the glass down on the bedside table. 

“It’s quiet in here, I like it.” Karl said flopping down onto the bed, James looked over at him as he took off his suspenders and mask revealing a handsome face, looking scarily similar to…Sapnap. Karl lost it just slightly. James sat down on the opposite side of the bed. “Hey, if you’re alright with it, can you take off your mask?” he inquired, Karl nodded with a smile. He carefully took the purple mask off his face to reveal the rest of his handsome face. Freckles sprinkled across his cheeks, a red blush, slightly baggy eyes that seemed to compliment his complexion. James was in complete awe of what he was looking at, Karl let out a giggle. “Hey, you’re kinda staring.” he teased. Seeing the other male's reaction made him want to laugh. Part of his giddy mood was from the alcohol. 

James snapped out of it, “Yeah sorry, you’re just really pretty.” both of their cheeks were flushed with red. Karl had gotten more comfortable in the bed, “Hey, come lay next to me, if we’re here to relax, we might as well do it right.” James gave a breathy laugh as he lied down beside Karl. As soon as this happened Karl pulled him into a hug, kissing his head, he loved showing affection to everyone. He felt a connection to James. The other male took this affection gratefully. They were practically cuddling at this point. Warm and safe in one another’s arms. 

A little while passes, they end up having some drunken conversations, laughing a lot. Somehow they ended up in a position with their faces close together, noses practically touching. James interlocked one of his hands with Karl’s. They aimlessly stared into each other’s eyes. What felt like an eternity of staring was only a couple of minutes. Soon James slowly inched his face closer to Karl until their lips were connected. Both with a vigorous blush plastered on their cheeks. Karl got a little shocked from the action. It lasted just a few seconds before James pulled away, “I’m so sorry if that was..a little much.” he said instantly. “No..uhm it’s fine.” Karl was still in shock with absolutely zero thoughts in his head, only James. 

After that little interaction the two spent some more time together. James had another idea in his head, he got out of the bed going to a desk. Karl hummed in curiosity, “What are you doing this time?” he chuckled sitting up, ruffling his now messy hair. “I’m writing a poem, because…inspiration struck, and I just can’t help it..” he replied sounding so embarrassed, Karl thought this was adorable. James took some paper, ink, and a quill as he began writing. 

_ ‘My darling the stars are looking divine tonight, I wish I could take one from the sky and give it to you.  _

_ Your eyes shine like diamonds, so pure and gorgeous, they’re worth something more than just money. _

_ It feels like we may never meet again after our moment together. _

_ Oh, I hope that isn’t true but..if it is...promise you’ll find me in another life.  _

_ My darling, I love you, I love you, I love you. _

_ We have drank all the drinks for the night. _

_ The moon is high. _

_ If the universe dare take you away, keep my words in your heart.’ _

James basically wrote a love poem, signing the bottom of it. He folded the paper handing it to Karl. “Read it after the masquerade alright? It’s for you and your eyes only.” he said, “Wow, thank you, James..” he appreciated the gesture a whole lot. Soon enough, they decided to go back to the ballroom, everyone was still there. The rest of the night played out. A night beginning with fun and laughter led into horror and death. How could it happen like this? Why?

Karl returned from this tale, utterly traumatized. He quickly grabbed two books, writing about it and soon writing in his diary. He slipped the poem James had given him in one of the pages hoping to never lose it. Likewise, he had read it beforehand sobbing on the floor now. A record followed along with his things, leaving that in a chest. How much longer could he take going through time, caring about so many, and then losing them. A question that always plagued his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I hope u enjoyed this little oneshot, it correlates with my other fan fic, but I think even without it, it works well. I'm super proud of this, my motivation to write has been off and on lately. I wanted to post something to kinda give me more time to make a chapter longer haha. Also, if anyone is curious, I wrote the poem, not the biggest fan because it was rushed but it works.


End file.
